Ana Mulvoy Ten
Ana Maria Mulvoy Ten is a British actress and is half-Spanish, half-Irish. She played Rosi in a Spanish television series (Cosas de la vida). She also guest starred as Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, in a television series called Myths. She is also going to be in the upcoming movie, First Time Loser. She is Irish from her father's side and Spanish from her mother's. Ana is 5' 6" tall. She has a younger brother and three younger adopted sisters named Bella, Emmy and Claudia. She portrayed Amber Millington in House of Anubis but left at House of Trickery / House of Unity so her character could join fashion school, and she did not return to the show after that. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. View the Ana Mulvoy Ten Gallery Quotes "I think it's important to remember that what other people do to you has nothing to do with you and everything to do with them. People who are happy with themselves are kind to others and people who are unhappy with themselves tend to project that. None of the kids who ever bullied me ever really amounted to anything. I knew what I wanted to do and who I wanted to be so. I just stuck with that. Follow your dreams, do what you want to do, do things that make you happy. Bullies fade away." Trivia *Ana has her own horse named Bourbon. * Ana's a Christian. *She left House of Anubis in Season 3 because her character went to fashion school. *She has 3 adopted sisters. *She had braces when she was 11. She said it was worth it in the end. *Her possible current boyfriend is photographer Tyler Shields. *Ana's favorite hobby is acting, which she began practicing during the filming of House of Anubis. *Spanish is her first language because she is half Spanish. *She spent an entire summer in United States, because she loves traveling. *Ana Mulvoy Ten loves learning languages, such as Italian and English. *Grace Kelly, Audrey Hepburn and Jane Birkin are Ana's style icons. *When she was eight she wrote Star Wars scripts and said that she was going to mail them to George Lucas. *Ana supports Stop the Traffik (a charity). *Ana Mulvoy Ten dreams of living in New York. *Her favorite band is "Bush". *When Ana was 9 or 10, she began working in plays. *Her all time favourite film is 'Jumanji' and 'Monk.' *Ana loves the Disney movie, "Mulan". *Ana prefers The Halo Awards over the Kids' Choice Awards because The Halo Awards acknowledges amazing people who help others. *Ana's favorite band is The Beatles. *Ana, Alex Sawyer, Brad Kavanagh and Eugene Simon, all met in the room, while waiting for casting. *Ana has a best friend, whose name is Courtney. *Ana doesn't like spaghetti and meatballs. *Ana's favorite scene form House of Anubis, is the Season 2 finale. She said it was so exciting and dramatic. *Ana loves movie 'Midnight in Paris'. *Ana Mulvoy Ten says her fans are the first thing she thinks of when she doesn't want to get out of bed in the morning. *Ana Mulvoy Ten's hair is naturally straight, but she said she likes it better curly. *Ana tried out for Mara and Amber at the same time, but is happy she got the role of Amber. *Ana, along with Nathalia Ramos, has tried to teach Spanish to Brad Kavanagh, but he says that he can't do the accent very well. * Ana played the role of Carrie Hudson in the fifth episode of the fourth season of MTV's Teen Wolf. * She loves running. * Her favorite color is red. * She loves the Netflix series "House of Cards". * She loves cupcakes, cakes, and chocolate. * Her favorite song at the moment is "In the Cold, Cold Night" by "The White Stripes". * She used to play all sports in school. ** Lacrosse and Netball are her favorites. * If she could be an animal for one day, she would be either an eagle or a dolphin. * If she could be any character on "House of Anubis", she would be Patricia because Ana said she has attitude. * Her favorite childhood memory is camping in Spain. * She loves unicorns. * Ana likes wearing perfume titled "Hermes: Elixir des Merveilles". * Ana's favorite HOA couple is Nina and Fabian. * Unlike Nathalia, Ana was on HOA for a little bit of season 3 * She's at the HALO Awards. Filmography Television TV Movies Movies Shorts Other Awards Category:Main Cast Category:Actresses Category:House of Anubis Category:Cast Category:Females